powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/Immortal Garden Member
Name: Destin Syales Aliases: Fate Ender, Harbinger of Destiny, The Ultimate Hunter Alignment: Lawful Evil; as a mercenary Chaotic Neutral; as a traveller Occupations: Mercenary, Assassin, Combat Specialist Motto: "No matter the job, do it well and efficiently." Quote(s): Archetypes: Professional Killer, The Hunter, Noble Demon, Combat Pragmatist, The Stoic Tranquil Fury Inspirations: Agnos, Deathstroke,Domino, and Longshot Origin Story Personal Data Hunting, Interesting game, getting the job done, Training Dislikes: Wastes of time, slackers, boring game, down time Hobbies: Training, Hunting, Doing merc. work Personality: For the most part, he is essentially apathetic to others. However, that is not the case for those who are crew members. He highly values those who are crew members, mainly due to them being in the same sucky boat as him, immortality. He treats those he considers his peers with respect and expects the same of the others. He can a bit of a stubborn hardass for the most part. When he has a chance to hunt something he's never hunted before, nothing can keep him from thinking about it or finding a way to hunt it. He also enjoys hunting sentient beings to the point of enjoying their pain. However, he does not kill without necessity or purpose. As such, he tries to limit civilian casualties. Due to the value of hard-work being instilled in him at a young age, he likes to get any and all jobs assigned to him done efficiently and quickly. As such, he hates slackers and and the concept of downtime. Because of that, he trains almost constantly to keep his skills honed and sharp. Lifestyle: During his time as a merc, his lifestyle was very erratic and somewhat unstable. He constantly moved from planet to planet, galactic sector to galactic sector. At that time, he gained an obscene amount of money in several different currencies, both alien and human. He also gained quite a large bounty on his head, wanted dead by several alien races and empires. Ever since he joined the Immortal Garden, that style of erratic living dwindled down and stabilized somewhat. He spends most of his time either in the Training room, the bar, or his room. He mainly reads or trains on his free time, maintaining his physical and mental acuity. Fighting Style: Normally, he isn't eager to fight, but he is easy to anger and draw into a fight. Whenever involved in a fight, he sees it as another training experience and rates himself on his own performance. He channels all of his anger into this experience. He fights mainly with swordsmanship, dual wielding his twin energy blades with great efficiency. He knows many arts and styles of swordsmanship throughout the galaxy due to his travels as a mercenary. He also knows of several alien and human forms of martial arts. He is well-versed in both and has spent extensive time in studying all forms he could master. Due to his training, he can predict an opponent's moves by viewing their muscle movements, copy a move/style after seeing it once, take advantage of pressure points and countless other feats. During combat, he will use his powers to help him win if he finds it necessary. By manipulating the chance of his attack striking, he makes his attacks always strike. By manipulating the chance of his opponent striking him, he basically gives himself an impenetrable defense. From time to time, he mimics the powers of others by replicating the probabilities that the power operates under. Powers and Abilities Equipment 182_max.jpg|Heavy pistol that fires bolts of ionized plasma 848_max.jpg|Sub-machine gun that fires armor piercing rounds. 731505185.jpg|Shotgun that fires a scattershot of exotic energy Sniper Rifle.jpg|A sniper rifle with an assortment of different scopes and is equipped with a laser targeting system. 940x562.jpeg|An assortment of weapons taken from various empires as trophies. Scorpion_by_malmida.jpg|A whip blade that was took as a trophy. Previous owner was an Exran Imperial Guard. S8USIFBike.png|Gatling gun equipped hovercycle 291728-heliades-vehicles.jpg|His personal star cruiser. 1070-render_1040.jpg|His second and most prized sniper rifle. Ambush_by_akirawrong-d74iqp7.jpg|With his Exo-Suit on. Category:Blog posts